the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Liddell
Alice Liddell was born in England in 1856. She spent most of her childhood in Oxford in the south of England. She lived a comfortable, happy life with her father Arthur, a dean at Oxford University, her mother, and her older sister Elizabeth. Her sister, though loving, was too old to be a good playmate to Alice. She has four older brothers and sisters. She had one more little brother, who died young. Alice is the sole survivor of a house fire that killed her family and caused her immense trauma when she was a child, affecting her reality, as well as her imaginary world, Wonderland, and its citizens. As she struggled with the fragments of her memories, post-traumatic stress disorder, and mental health after a ten-year catatonic state in Rutledge Asylum, she returned to Wonderland in order to escape the madness and also find herself and regain her former self. Alice was 20 years old when Prince Leopold, the youngest son of Queen Victoria, arrived at Christ Church, as an undergraduate from 1872 until 1876. It is rumored that there was a romance, but Alice was a ‘commoner’ and a marriage was not allowed. Alice married Reginald Hargreaves. Dodgson was not present at her wedding, but did sent her, together with a friend, a present. She had three sons, of which two died in WWI. She lived until her death at the estate Cuffnells, in Hampshire.. Alice was an educated woman, she painted and moreover lived the life of a land-lady as well as a theater worker. Alice is said to be based on Lewis Carroll's character from his famous story Alice In Wonderland. Since Disney adopted it, her full name has been said to be Alice Pleasance Liddell or Alice Kingsleigh. However, some say that she is also based on a myth of an Aryan girl who died at a young age. When Alice died and became a spirit, she gained extreme magical power that drove her insane. Although, Alice regained enough sanity to leave Rutledge and Pris Witless helped Alice to get a room at the Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth. Her psychiatrist and head of Houndsditch, Angus Bumby, helped Alice forget her traumatic memories using hypnotherapy. Unfortunately, Alice still suffered from poor mental health and returned to Wonderland to find the true cause of her family's death. After avenging the death of her family, Alice continued on with her life. After leaving Houndsditch, Alice found a job at the London Royal Opera House as a theater worker. However, she also became a psychokinetic and thus possibly making her a deviant of sorts. Although her being a deviant is questioned due to it to being unknown on whether or not she was born with the power or that she simply gained this power through traumatic experiences. Nevertheless as a psychokinetic, she gained the ability to peer into the minds of others and explore their Otherlands; a realm where reality and imagination blend together. Category:Humans Category:Beings Category:English